Fun isn't Included?
by Yuko Samari
Summary: AU As Kai, Tala and the others set off into adulthood on their own, they realize it's not as simple as it looks. Especially when it comes to the big thing in life: MARRIAGE! Join them in their clueless, yet humorous steps to saying, "I do."


Day started writing chapter/story: December 29, 2003  
  
Day finished chapter: December 31, 2003  
  
Day upload chapter: December 31, 2003  
  
Yuko: This is my second AU fic (I was going to say first but then I remembered the other one) but I'm trying my best to make it sound good so please bear with me. Review this story if you like it, every single review means something. By the way, I'm not sure if this would go under humour yet. I'll figure that out when I get far enough into the story.   
  
Summary: As Kai, Tala and the others set off into adulthood on their own, they realize it's not as simple as it looks. Especially when it comes to the big thing in life: MARRIAGE! Join them in their clueless, yet humorous steps to saying, "I do."  
  
********************  
  
The rain poured down hard as a Kai Hiwatari, age 24, entered the sacred building. Tala had opened door for Kai as he took off his drenched coat and hung it on the coat hanger that stood besides the door.   
  
"I'm glad you could make it Kai," said Tala with a smile. It made him look even more handsome in his tux.   
  
"Whatever," replied Kai indifferently, "just give me the damn dress."  
  
***  
  
The church was filled with murmurs from the people sitting in the three different columns of pews so two aisles were made. The groom of the wedding had wanted two aisles so he could walk into the room in one aisle with his bride in the other one. Many people there that would be recognized by the eyes of us readers if there were pictures. Others were just there because other people had brought them there, and some just came to see how this one would turn out. The two doors then bursted open, shutting everyone in the room. Tala, dressed formally, walked down the left aisle, while Kai, dressed in a white wedding dress, walked in on the other aisle though not the same way a female bride would on her wedding day. If there were a number scale defining how graceful he was walking, he would be way down below in the negatives. Flower petals were being thrown behind them by two different girls. They were young looking, around the age 5. Though not identical in hair or eyes, their faces had looked similar.   
  
Both Kai and Tala were now facing each other up in the front of the altar, Tala standing tall and stil, though the same can't be said for Kail. His eye was off the edge, head turned slightly away from Tala and arms were crossed while one of his hand held the colourful arrangement of assorted flowers. His right foot was tapping against the carpet floor. On his face was a disgruntle look.   
  
Behind Kai were two bridesmaids, one with a dark shade of pink hair that was tied up in a high bun and the other with glasses on her face. Her orange shoulder-length hair stuck out at the end, even when it was tied up in a ponytail. Both of them were dressed in the same dress. Short, plain and a colour of pale pink. The maid of honour on the other hand had a dark shade of blue hair, which just reached pass her shoulders. Her dress was a bit more complex and prettier than the bridesmaid's was. Her dark-brown eyes had slight bags under them, indicating that she didn't get enough sleep last night, which was the reason she was half-asleep. As for Tala, a shorter, navy blue-headed boy stood beside him, his face grinning. Namely at Kai. Kai saw this and scowled at him.   
  
The minister there had cleared his voice. "We are all gathered here today to witness the blessed union between and Tala Volkoc and Kai Hiwatari." His voice coughed at Kai's name. Just before he could say more, a small snicker escaped Tyson's mouth. Kai knew it was directed at him. Even though he had tried to hold it in, Kai had ended up yelling, "Shut up!" He already had enough humiliation and he didn't need anyone to laugh at him. Apparently, some people had started laughing. Another angry "Shut up!!" was yelled but not by the same person. "Yeah, listen to him," said Kai calmly, pointing at Tala with his thumb. This time, even more people started laughing at Kai's statement, then started speaking to one another. Anger was flaming in Tala. How dare they talk uninvitingly at his wedding! "EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP!!!" he yelled. They were quiet.   
  
"Geez, I hate to see how his wedding turns out," Kai muttered to himself. Thankfully for Tala, no one heard.   
  
"The bride and groom have prepared their own vows," the minister had said as soon as everyone settled down, "Tala?"  
  
The redheaded took out a piece of paper, read it quickly, and then stuffed it back into his jacket before speaking. "Kai," Tala said, mumbling his name and then speaking in a loud, clear voice, "the first time I met you, I thought I would have nothing to do with you. That you were just a classmate to me. How wrong I was to think that. To think that the very person standing in front of me, the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with, the person I love, is just a someone. I love you and there isn't a soul in the world that I could loves as much. I'm very happy to be standing here with you on this very day."  
  
A couple of people in the pews, mostly females, awed at his vow. The minister simply nodded and turned to Kai. "And you?"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Uhh...let's see," unlike Tala, he didn't read his off of a paper. Instead, he said in one breath, "Tala, I love you, I love you. I love you from your cute face to your sexy ass."  
  
People were speechless. Especially Tala. A few moment of silence passed and the minister found his voice. He began speaking again. He faced Kai.   
  
"Do you take this man, Tala, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"Sure, whatever. Why not? Not like I have a choice."  
  
Ignoring Kai's comment and accepting it as an, "I do," he asked Tala the same thing, replacing the name, husband and man.   
  
"I do," said Tala.   
  
"Is there anyone among you who can give just reason why these two should not be wed?"  
  
No one spoke. They had no arguments against Tala's and.........Kai's wedding.  
  
"Do you both have your rings?" asked the minister at Kai and Tala. The redhead turned to Tyson who had just pulled a box out of his pocket while Kai turned to Emily and Mariah, expecting the same. They stared at him blankly. He then turned to Liana, who gave him the ring drowsily. The both of them then exchanged boxes, then taking out the golden bands and putting it on their fingers. Tala just stared at the plain and golden ring that was on his finger for a while. Kai had done the same too, gazing at the diamond ring. The stone wasn't that big, probably the size of a tiny pebble but he knew Tala wasn't the type to go out and spend all his money for a diamond ring the size of his toe.   
  
"You may now kiss the bride-"  
  
He didn't even have to complete his statement to tell them what do to next. Kai had already pulled Tala's face so close that it looked like their lips were going to meet. Kai's gloved hand just covered their lips when it appeared to have gotten close. The people cheered, some encouraging them and other saying things like, "You go Kai! You even got Tala!" The cheering ended when they separated. An evil smirk soon came across Kai's face as he glared at the best man, Tyson. Tala knew what was going to happen and took several steps to his left for safety precautions.   
  
The "bride" took one step back, got one of his arm ready and with all his might, pitched the bouquet straight at Tyson. He knew what was coming at him so he just managed to duck in time so the bouquet wouldn't hit him. Instead, it had bounced off Rei's face and was now headed towards the grouping of girls near Kai. Emily raised her arms up; ready to catch the bouquet when Mariah pushed her out of the way. The pink-headed girl then got tackled to the ground and was getting her bun all ruined. Emily was getting wrecked herself. Kai just rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Women," and with one hand, he grabbed the bouquet in mid-air and shoved it in front of the fighting duo. "Here," he said. They stared at him. "Are you allowed to do that?" asked Tyson, "I mean, you are the one who threw it."  
  
Throwing it at Tyson, this time actually hitting him in the chest lightly, Kai said bitterly, "Then you take it." Tyson held the artificial bouquet in his arms as his eyes shifted between Kai and the bouquet, then finally decided to just accept it. Even if it came from Kai.   
  
"Okay folks, that's it. Remember, same time Friday. Don't forget to bring cake." said the minister. People now gotten up from their seats and headed towards the two doors. Mariah had pulled her hair out of the bun and headed towards Rei, asking him if he was all right. Emily stayed until her 5-years old twin came to her. Only Tala, Kai, Tyson and Liana were left.   
  
Tyson walked over to the blue-headed girl who was rubbing her eyes now. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern, "You look tired. I don't think you'll be able to drive home." Liana, who would normally let out some sort of retort, instead let out a yawn before saying, "I'm sure I'll manage somehow. I drove here, didn't I?" Tyson frowned. He had seen her car that was covered in random things and dents. He assumed that people had thrown them because of her driving in her drunken-like state. "I'll drive you home," he said to his cousin, leading her out. "What about your car?" she asked, covering a yawn. Tyson smiled and replied, "I'll leave it and hopefully, it'll be here in the morning." With that, they both left the building.   
  
"Thanks a lot for what you did today Kai. It means a lot to me," said Tala. Kai answered him with a 'hmph' and said, "Whatever. What else could I do except be the best man today? Instead, be his bride and fake kiss him." As Tala laughed, then then said, "It's not my fault Bethany suddenly caught a cold. Who else could I ask to be the bride for rehearsal?"   
  
"Out of all the people, you just had to ask me," Kai said, emphasizing had and turning his head away, partly in a jokingly matter. Tala knew that even though Kai acted anti-social, he still had some life in him to make a joke to his best friend. "It's better than seeing Tyson in a wedding dress. Having to say my wedding vow while looking into his eyes is too much for me. So tell me, how does the dress feel?" The question wasn't a taunt. He needed to know for Bethany, who decided that making her own dress was better than buying one. "It's all right," said Kai, "but it's too tight. I can't throw properly. A little itchy in the back too." Tala nodded along. "Well, I'm gonna go get undressed." he said, walking towards the dressing room. Kai replied by waving his hand and stride to the other dresser room. 


End file.
